


as pitch black as it gets

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Maling!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Rhya datang untuk mencuri hati Lumiere. {RhyaLumi/AU}
Relationships: Raia | Rhya/Lemiel Silvamillion Clover





	as pitch black as it gets

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Lumiere tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini.

Suaminya, Licht sedang ada dinas sampai dua hari ke depan. Ia yang sendirian di rumah sih tidak apa. Ada hiburan televisi. Setelah bersih-bersih dan masak, ia menonton acara kuis. Lumiere suka menonton ini karena bisa sambil belajar. Contohnya,

_"Siapakah penemu sandal jepit?"_

_"Bagaimanakah penerapan rumus Manhattan untuk menghitung jarak antara hatimu ke hatinya?"_

Lumiere tidak menyangka bisa menyerap ilmu dari acara ini. Dua tiga beli selai, lama-lama jadi pandai! 

Tapi senyuman Lumiere hilang ketika ada sebuah benda dingin menyentuh lehernya. 

"Diam dan ikuti apa yang aku katakan."

Lumiere menoleh pelan-pelan. Ada pria asing yang menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampan. Seringainya keren. Suaranya juga terkesan malas tapi seksi. Lumiere butuh waktu beberapa puluh detik sampai otaknya mencerna situasi yang tercipta, kemudian berteriak,

"qYaAaAaAaA~"

Rupanya menonton kuis dua kali sehari masih belum berdampak banyak terhadap kecerdasan Lumiere.

"K-kamu maling, ya?"

"Bukan! Aku petugas catatan sipil." Orang yang terindikasi sebagai maling itu menghela napas kasar. "Ya iyalah aku maling. Sudah tahu masuk mengendap-endap dan mengancam begini. Masih saja tanya."

"Tapi menuduh orang sembarangan itu 'kan tidak baik." Lalu pipi Lumiere bersemu merah. "L-Licht yang bilang begitu."

Melihat pipi orang yang diam-diam dicintainya bersikap malu-malu saat membicarakan pria yang menjadi rivalnya, hati Rhya jadi geram. Pisau tumpul itu semakin didekatkan ke kulit leher Lumiere. Ya, pisau tumpul. Mana sanggup Rhya menyakiti Lumi-nya, Rhya hanya akan pakai pisau asli super tajam untuk mengancam si rambut perak sok keren itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lumiere Silvamillion Clover!"

"Umur?"

"Dua, dua puluh lima!"

"Makanan favorit?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"JAWAB!"

"qYaAaAaAaA~"

"Status?"

"Su-sudah menikah!"

Dada Rhya terasa sakit. Cenat-cenut kala mendengar sebuah kenyataan pahit. Sebenarnya Rhya sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Ia mendapat informasi langsung dari Carla, atasan tempat Lumiere bekerja. Katanya, alasan Lumiere berhenti bekerja sebagai pelayan di restauran adalah karena ia akan menikah, dan **_SUAMINYA_** melarang Lumiere untuk pergi ke luar rumah jika tidak ada urusan mendesak.

"Maling-san?"

"DIAM!"

"qYaAaAaAa~"

"Dan namaku Rhya, bukan Maling-san." Rhya berdecak sebal. "Kita sering bertemu di restauran Carla, tapi kau tidak pernah ingat padaku."

"A-aku ingat, kok. Me-meski sedikit." Lumiere malah menatap iba wajah Rhya yang terlihat frustasi. "Rhya-san mau mencuri apa? Kalau makanan dan uang, nanti kuberi saja. Jangan mencuri!"

"AKU TIDAK MINAT MENCURI MAKANAN DAN UANG. AKU MAU MENCURI HATIMU."

"Eh, tapi kata Mars-san, manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa hati."

"Siapa itu Mars?"

"Pembawa acara kuis pagi." Lalu Lumiere terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan pisau Rhya dari lehernya dengan gerakan santai. "Rhya-san bodoh ya ternyata. Hati 'kan berfungsi untuk menyaring darah. Kalau hatiku dicuri Rhya-san, nanti aku mati dong."

Rhya ingin salto dari tower listrik.

"Maksudku itu ... perasaanku, Lumiere. Aku suka kamu." tanggung sekalian malunya. Mumpung ada kesempatan. Kapan lagi saat seperti ini akan datang? 

"Bukankah manusia memang tidak boleh saling membenci?" Lumiere berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa. 

"Sudahlah, aku tahu ini tidak mungkin. Aku pergi." Rhya sudah pupus harapan. Sekarang kepalanya pusing dan matanya jadi berkunang-kunang. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang menggelikan. 

"Rhya-san, jangan pergi." Lumiere menahan tangannya. "Ayo sarapan dulu."

Rhya melepaskan tangan itu. "Lumiere, jangan bersikap baik padaku."

"T-tapi, bagaimana kalau Rhya-san pingsan di jalan?"

Buset. Apakah Lumiere titisan malaikat? Mungkinkah ia sengaja dikirim dari surga untuk menyebarkan rahmat? Rhya sih percaya saja walau tahu itu sebenarnya dusta. Kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan makhluk sesuci dirinya ke dunia? 

Sebentar. Licht 'kan sedang tidak ada. Rhya menyeringai jahat. Huahahahahahahaohokuhukohok—keselek. Ia sudah mengawasi rumah ini sebelum melaksanakan aksinya. Artinya, hanya dia dan Lumiere saja di sini, 'kan? Rhya bebas melakukan apa saja padanya?

Astaghfirullah dosa.

Tapi bukankah harus dicoba?

"Lumiere ..." Rhya memegang pundak kecil Lumiere dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ditatapnya mata besar dengan iris akuamarin itu dengan perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan. Sepertiga sedih, sepertiga kesal. Sepertiganya lagi kagum pada Licht yang sudah sabar sekali menghadapi makhluk polos cenderung ogeb sejenis Lumi.

"Hadir!" Dan Lumiere menjawab tanpa takut sedikit pun. Dia justru antusias seperti murid sekolah dasar yang sedang diabsen. Rhya mulai mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sini, di depan si manis ini. Apakah usaha keras yang berujung mempermalukan diri akan berakhir sia-sia?

Kaki Rhya maju satu-dua langkah ke depan targetnya, berusaha menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Pria bertampang madesu itu seolah mendapatkan titik terang yang terlampau benderang di masa depannya, kala melihat Lumiere dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"..."

Rhya memiringkan kepala, lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Bibirnya mencoba mencari tempat bibir Lumiere berada. Setidaknya ... setidaknya biarkan ia mencium Lumiere meski satu kali saja.

"Lumi ... Aku ..."

Dan Rhya didorong kuat. "Rhya-san, jangan mentang-mentang status PSBB sudah dicabut, kau jadi tidak melakukan Picisan distancing lagi!"

"Ugh, physical distancing, mohon maaf."

"Iya, itu maksudku."

Rhya maju lagi. "Tapi, Lumiere..."

"Stop! Satu meter!"

"Lum--"

"Satu meter!"

"Aku--"

"Satu meter!"

Rhya meringis. Ternyata takdir tidak sebaik yang ia duga. Rhya pikir, takdirnya akan berubah lebih cerah ketika ia nekat mengungkapkan cinta dengan cara tidak biasa. Tapi sayang sekali, tingkat kepekaan Lumiere termasuk yang terendah di antara kumpulan makhluk-makhluk tidak peka.

Rhya pun akhirnya berbalik untuk pulang.

Percuma, percuma saja.

Di luar sudah gerimis. Lihat! Langit bahkan menertawainya sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Anjir sekali.

"Lumiere," Rhya berucap sambil memunggungi Lumiere, bersikap sok keren. "Kuharap kebahagiaan akan selalu melingkupi kehidupanmu. Aku akan pergi jauh."

"Eh, Rhya-san mau mati?"

Kelopak bunga air mata pun terus menetes, jatuh melewati pipi kemudian mulai pergi, kutatap langit biru terbentang luas, menarik napas dalam~

"Kukira takdirku akan berubah setelah bertemu denganmu, Lumiere. Tapi ..." Rhya mengepalkan tangan. "It still dark, as pitch black as it gets."

"Asik ... apanya?"

Rhya betulan ingin salto dari tower listrik.


End file.
